


Little Blue Marble

by ravenflower



Category: Kid vs Kat (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Did I mention thus is an AU?, In which Kat is a dorkosaurus, Kat tries stuff, Mentions of injuries here and there, Non-canon interpretations of Catnipian Biology, So is Coop, Sometimes he fails, Usually it's nothing serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenflower/pseuds/ravenflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat never expected to come to Earth. He never even knew that pretty little rock existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Kat Has No Idea What Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, here's my second fic. This one's about a show that's been over for a while. Just in case you guys needed more evidence that I'm old. Also, I've noticed there's no section for Kid vs Kat fic. I'm gonna fix that.  
> Anyway, let's talk about this fic. Basically, Kat crash-lands on Earth. He learns lots of interesting things about humans and human friendship. I'll just warn you guys now, he's going to be called a different name at the beginning, because he probably wasn't named Mr. Kat on his home planet. For at least this first chapter, my headcanon name for him is Miarkrr. Because if a cat could give things names, those names would sound like noises a cat would make.  
> And without further ad, I present the first chapter of "Little Blue Marble."

Miarkrr's paws firmly gripped the wheel of the small ship as he navigated the black, star-dotted expanse before him. There was no sound but the small, purple Catnipian's own steady, deep breath. Seven hours in Intergalactic Solar Time before, he was given a mission in which he was to scope out a small planet off of Sector 4. The little red planet looked mostly abandoned, but one could never be _too_ sure. After all, for centuries in the past, many ancient Catnipians had assumed that Catnipia was the only planet that contained life until the philosopher Purres had proven otherwise by sending messages into space to see who would respond. One year later, a reply was received from a civilization on the planet Zentel, and it was quite a shock to the civilians on Catnipia. The funny thing was, ships that could travel in the cold expanse of space had been invented simply for the purpose of sending ambassadors to Zentel.

Miarkrr's large black eyes drifted lazily, and out of the corner of one such eye, he saw what appeared to be yet another planet in this sector that was uncharted. This one seemed mostly blue, although there were large and extensive patches of green and occasional splotches of white on it's surface. He wondered why such a planet hadn't been reported by the previous scout who'd been sent out here.

His gaze darted to the small radar screen on the dashboard of the ship. Large, angry-red dots floated about the silver dot that represented his ship. His eyes flashed from the screen to the large glass window in front of the ship, and immediately, he saw what the red dots represented. Meteors careened precariously in the field of stars before him. All the saliva in his throat seemed to evaporate into the roof of his mouth, and beads of sweat popped out seemingly everywhere. He gulped nervously. As experienced as any Catnipian was in navigating a ship, seeing as those were the primary mode of transportation, Miarkrr had never flown in open space before, and certainly not in such conditions. In fact, the most experience he had with driving ships was perhaps short trips to the gathering places on market-day back on Catnipia.

He shivered.  _Okay,_ he thought, _no big deal. If  a dinky scout can do it, why can't you?_ He took a deep breath.  _ **  
**_

**_BANG!_ **

The ship tilted to the right. It's pilot hung on to his seat-belt for dear life and cried out in terror. There would be no point in translating what he said  because then this account wouldn't be suitable for younger audiences. 

_**BANG!** _

There was a stuttering, metallic scream as a meteor hit the engine of the ship and the engine screeched as it died.

**_BANG!_ **

Yet another meteor smacked against the ship's side. The impact lurched Miarkrr forward in his seat, and his forehead smacked against the dashboard of the ship. He mewled pitifully as he leaned back, a large, dark bruise discoloring the space between his ears. It was at that moment that he very much doubted he was going to make it.

 


	2. In Which the Narrative Reaches Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kat crash lands and everything kicks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. This is for you, that one random guy who was the only one to read the first chapter.

Miarkrr's skin was slick with terror-sweat by this time, and he was vaguely aware of the puddle beneath his seat. He panted, on the verge of hyperventilation. He screamed as one small meteor smacked into the windshield. He yanked the steering wheel to a harsh right... only to hit another meteor with the ship's side. He flopped his arms down helplessly by  his sides and took several deep, whooping breaths that  _whooshed_ out almost as soon as they came in. The ship suddenly lurched forward once more, and it's pilot was helpless to stop himself as his head whacked the dashboard once more. All too quickly, his surroundings swirled into black nothing.

Miarkrr yelped and gasped as he awoke. His forehead groaned in protest as the blood rushed through his temples. His eyes darted from side to side as he attempted to assess the situation. The windshield had a large network of cracks across it's surface. Many objects , like papers and paperweights and one small doll made to sway as the ship moved, had been strewn about. Miarkrr's attention was drawn back to the windshield. He squinted curiously. The area around the ship was dimly lit. There was dense vegetation all around and few beams of light seemed to reach the ground. The large, brown trunk of what he assumed was a tree had apparently acquainted itself with the nose of the ship.

He picked himself up off the floor from the sitting position he had been in. He swayed a bit as the blood rushed up to his head and he suddenly felt dizzy. He groaned. He turned his head to the left and saw that one of the escape doors on the side of the ship had been broken open. This was surprising, considering the door was solid spacetanium, and yet the door seemed almost folded in half. He figured that since the open door would have surely killed him if he wasn't suited to the atmosphere, he probably wouldn't die if he decided to take a look around.He'd been sent to scout a planet anyway.  He up-walked to the open door and poked his head outside. The smell of dirt and plant and a running river somewhere nearby reminded him sorely of home.He sighed in sorrow and home-sickness. He wondered if he'd ever be able to return to his planet with the ship being potentially as mangled as it was. With that, he set one foot to the warm, soft earth beneath him.

He had been walking for an hour when a small, black object flew through the air and hit him on the head. The cosmos really seemed to hate that particular part of his body. It ricocheted and bounced to the ground. He groaned, and stooped to pick up the foreign object. It appeared to be made of some fabric-like material, and it was hollow and roughly oblong in shape.  It also smelled odd. He could only describe it as sweaty, though there was an undertone of dirt, and it seemed to radiate from the inside of the object. He cringed and pinched his nostrils together. He could tell that whatever this thing was, it had come from an animal of some sort based on the smell.  He dropped his arm to his side and continued his foray into the unknown.

It was after some span of time when he heard the odd noises coming from the bushes. To him, they sounded like an alien muttering in a foreign language he hadn't been taught. Based on the tone and the way the voice seemed to growl, he guessed that the unseen creature was upset. He lowered himself onto his arms, and, reluctantly taking the foul-smelling object into his mouth so as to hold it while he didn't have use of his paws, slithered underneath a bush, the mud beneath it sliding against his abdomen. He shuddered at the unpleasant sensation.

The muttering silenced, but with his hyper-sensitive ears Miarkrr could hear the creature's footsteps. It only seemed to be perhaps four kitten-crawls away. He peeked out from underneath the bush just far enough so he could see, but hopefully stayed back far enough so the creature wouldn't see _him._ He managed to catch a glance. He barely held back a scream of horror and revulsion.

The creature was, for lack of a better phrase, simply the creepiest thing Miarkrr had ever seen, if only because it looked too much like his own kind, but also managed to be dramatically and terrifyingly different, like a Catnipian affected with some horrible disease. It's skin seemed mostly hairless, and the tone that came through was a sandy, brownish-yellowish white, like a poor tom with oil-buildup on his skin. He noted that the creature wasn't completely hairless. There seemed to be a large patch of brown fur on it's head. Why that one specific place, Miarkrr could not fathom. It was upwalking, and Miarkkr noticed that it was wearing something similar to a fancy suit one might find on a well-to-do partier in that it covered most of the body when usually one only needed to wear their collar when going about their day-to -day business.It's oddly-colored eyes darted about the ground, like it was hunting for something. Miarkrr looked down and noticed a spherical object beneath his chin that he hadn't noticed before.

The creature approached, and through his terror, Miarkkr  noticed the black covering on what appeared to be one of it's feet. The creature spoke, seeming pleased for some reason, and reached out. It's paw, which had toes that were much longer and skinnier than they should be, closed around the spherical object, just barely missing brushing against Miarkrr's chin. He smelt the creature as it's arm receded, and he noted that not only was the smell terrible, it matched that of the object he was currently holding in his mouth. He dropped it, tossing it forward somewhat, thinking it may belong to the creature. It stooped down again, making noises that sounded like curiosity, and just as it was straightening itself, it looked up. It's small, dark blue eyes met the terrified Catnipian's. The gaze was held for but a moment, and then the creature made a sound that was unmistakable for it's universality. It screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a little more headcanon culture-building for y'all: In Catnipian slang, "up-walking" means walking on one's hind legs. This isn't terribly unusual in Catnipian culture, but about 60% of the time they prefer to walk on all four of their legs. Also, a kitten-crawl is roughly a foot and a half in length and is used to signify that something is only a short distance away. Four kitten-crawls equates to about seven feet.


End file.
